Jordan Chase
Jordan Chase is a boxing instructor at the gym in SafeSpace, Seattle. He is the boyfriend of Lola. Jordan befriended Maggie Vera after her and her sisters were forcibly moved to Seattle. He is a member of the Chase Family. History Early Life Jordan's father died from a brain aneurysm when Jordan was 4 years old. He grew up with his mom and grandmother. Knowing that his grandfather, father and uncle all died before their twenty-sixth birthdays, Jordan decided to live his life to the fullest as much as possible. Jordan took an interest in boxing at a young age, so he took lessons. He enlisted in the military as a medic for five years before finding out that his grandmother was sick and needed him to help out. Since then, Jordan has rented a gym at SafeSpace, Seattle to train in boxing while taking night lessons to become a lawyer. Throughout the Series Season 2 In "Safe Space", Jordan was training one of his students when Maggie came into the gym in search of a first aid kit. He began to help Maggie by offering up the kit but took it back as he began to question parts of her story and why she needed it. He offered up his skills as a medic to help but after getting shut down by Maggie, he finally gave into her plea, telling her how he does not trust easily while giving up the first aid kit. In "Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead", TBA In "Careful What You Witch For", TBA In "Deconstructing Harry", TBA In "When Sparks Fly", TBA In "Past is Present", it revealed that Jordan's ancestor, also known as the Witchfinder General, was cursed by the dying breath of a witch after sentencing her to death. The curse seemingly caused all the males in Chase's family to pass away before their 26th birthday. Jordan did not know that he was in mortal danger, and the Charmed Ones and Harry began to think about how to save him and not reveal the existence of magic. In "The Rules of Engagement", TBA In "Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle", TBA In "Curse Words", TBA In "Dance Like No One is Witching", TBA In "Needs to Know", Jordan does not physically appear. Though, he is shown to text Maggie asking her to join him for karaoke. He is later shown to be texting Maggie again. Personality Jordan is cautious and doesn't trust people easily, as evidenced during his first encounter with Maggie where he believes Maggie is lying to him about an injured sister. Physical Appearance Jordan is six feet tall with olive-toned skin and curly black hair inherited from his African-American family. His physique is lean but muscular, and he keeps his mustache intact. Powers & Abilities Abilities *'Boxing:' *'Military Training:' Artifacts *'Chase Family Ring:' This ring was passed on to the men of his family for 130 years, but in Curse Words, he decided to return it to its rightful owner to calm her anger. Relationships Romantic Life *'Jordan and Maggie Vera:' They first met when Maggie and her sisters fled to Seattle. Gradually Jordan and Maggie started getting to know each other better and became close friends. Jordan was always ready to come to her rescue, and Maggie in turn tried to save him from his curse. In Curse Words, when Jordan found out Maggie is a witch, he accepted her for what she is. It also seems like Jordan begins to have romantic feelings for Maggie when he asked her if witches and humans can be in love with each other. Now there are no magic secrets between them and they are together looking for a way to finally break the curse from his family. *'Jordan and Lola:' Jordan is currently dating Lola, but it seems that he is beginning to grow cold towards her because of Lola's dislike for Maggie Vera, whom he is constantly trying to help. Appearances Trivia Gallery 2x01 Promo (3).jpg 2x01 Promo (4).jpg|Jordan with Maggie Vera 2x06 Maggie Foresight.gif Maggie try Jordan's Family Ring.gif 2x08 Foresight.gif Jordan Curse Words.jpg 2x10 Maggie and Jordan 1.gif 2x10 Maggie and Jordan 2.gif 2x10 Maggie and Jordan 3.gif 2x10 Maggie and Jordan 4.gif 2x10 Maggie and Jordan 5.gif 2x11 Maggie and Jordan 1.gif 2x11 Maggie and Jordan 2.gif 2x11 Maggie and Jordan 3.gif 2x11 Maggie and Jordan 4.gif References Category:Stubs Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mortals Category:Mortals that know of magic Category:Males Category:Chase Family